once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Peep
"Beauty and the Peep" is the 45th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Fed up of waiting for Liz's plans to pan out, Divina decides to take matters into her own hands in her quest to see Joanna dead. Joanna, meanwhile, is facing personal difficulties when Rachel confronts her about what she heard the previous night, and Josh has an idea as to how he can darken Joe's heart, involving the Kahns. And in the Wikia world that was, we see DeviousPeep and Divina Peep bond as sisters, all the while the former is planning to sysoply screw over the latter. Plot "You seem very eager," Liz points out to Josh, with him having just accepted her request of turning Joe dark so that Jdg98's powers will be at maximum capacity, "Can I take it that you already have some sort of a plan in mind?" "Um…" Gabrielle Kahn utters as she enters the room of the bakery base alongside her husband Mike, "Has anybody seen… our car?" she asks. Josh, who saw the car get driven off a cliff, just looks at them, and then to Liz, mentioning, "I'm, uh… cookin' something up." "Glad to hear it," she smiles, while the Kahns just continue to stand there, annoyed, waiting for their question to be answered. Meanwhile, out in the hall, Divina Peep can be seen listening in, wanting a peek as to just what her superior's "plan" really is. "Hey there," says Selena, approaching, "What'cha dooooin'?" "Shhh!" Divina exclaims through whisper, and Selena drops her voice to match, "What? What's up?" "I just… I wanted to know what it is Liz is really planning… I want my revenge and the way she's running things it seems I'm never ever going to get it," Divina complains. "Oh," Selena nods, "I'm just along for the ride." "Why is that?" Divina asks, furrowing her brow, and DavidTennantismyAngel merely shrugs. "You shouldn't follow people around just because that's what they want… you should be your own person," Divina advises, taking pity on the poor lackey. "Funny," Selena recalls, "Brad said the same thing… but then he betrayed us all and died so I didn't really take his advice all that to heart… Maybe I should?" "Maybe," Divina shrugs, before walking away; she's heading toward the exit. "Where are you going?" Selena asks, curious, to which Divina simply replies, "Out." David is suspicious of her teammate as she vacates the bakery. Divina is next seen standing outside Peep's apartment, staring up at the used-to-be-hole which has recently been filled in by Emma and her magic. The mercenary Blood Wiccan raises her hand to the wall, closing her eyes as she does so. "I sense… such power has been expressed here…" Upstairs, in the actual apartment itself, Joanna is saying goodbye to her daughter, who's decided to head back to the B&B. "I had a lot of fun tonight," Emma assures, hugging her mother, and Joanna espouses a likewise sentiment, before shedding a tear. "What's wrong?" the blonde wonders, but Peep promises it's nothing; "It's just… I'm so happy, to have you back in my life, even if it is after all these years…" "I know, me too," Emma smiles. "There's nothing worse than not being able to be with your child." Emma frowns at this momentarily, uttering, "Yeah… nothin' worse… Anyway, I should really get to bed. See you tomorrow… mom." One last hug is exchanged, and Emma finally exits the apartment. Once she does, Joanna finds herself turning suddenly, sensing something outside. Or rather, someone. She quickly begins removing her clothes, stripping down to the skimpy Blood Wiccan uniform and approaching the recently-repaired wall with haste. Divina still has her hand raised to the building and then… a droplet of blood splashes onto her hand from above. She is confused, stepping back, and then the blood droplet moves itself onto the floor. There's then another, and another, and it soon appears to be raining blood from the wall, forming a large puddle. A puddle which DeviousPeep rises out of, saying to her twin sister, "Ah, I heard you were in town." "Who have you had up there?" Divina asks immediately, to which Joanna replies, "Excusez moi? Fine, dispense with the formalities, why don't you. Who says I've had anyone up there? If you didn't notice, I have a wall now. Unless you've been spying by some other means…" "Yes, you have a wall now," Divina nods, "And I sense the magic that went into its construction… it hit me like a brick." "Hey, stick around my home a little longer, I'll hit you like a brick… or with a brick; I haven't quite decided yet," Joana assures. "You're not that powerful," Divina continues, ignoring her, "So, again… who have you had up there?" "If you must know, it appears that my daughter is making headway in the ol' family business, something you never quite got the hang of if I remember correctly. How was the orphanage you grew up in? I had little time to care for such things 'cause I had a mother who actually loved me." "BelleLover was a heartless wretch and you know it… just like you… just like I'm sure your beloved little daughter will be… maybe I should do the world a favor and dispose of her while I can," Divina threatens. A flash of pure anger goes across Joanna's face, and she tells her twin, "You wouldn't dare…" "Oh, I would," Divina assures. "No, you really wouldn't," Peep assures in turn, calming down, "Do you know how Emma was conceived?" Divina shrugs, suggesting, "A few night time visits from daddy? Oh, wait… he wasn't interested in either of us, was he?" "It was when I stabbed you. Your magic went into me. It formed a baby. So really… you're her mother as well. You wouldn't want to harm your own flesh and blood, would you?" Peep hopes. "Well… you'd be the expert on murdering one's own family," Divina points out. "Yes," Peep laughs, "Yes, I would. Bubbye now." She turns to blood and scales up the wall, leaving Divina to stomp her bare foot in frustration. Divina sits with Peep in her Desperate Housewives Wiki hovel in flashback, having put the athame away from her twin sister's throat following on from their first meeting (see "Happy Birthday, Ms. President"). "So," Divina says, pouring her sister a glass of red wine, "Tell me about this rich heritage of ours, I've… often been curious." "Well," Peep explains, "My mother used to tell me every night before bed about the dreadful mortals of Earth, where us witches and warlocks used to practise magic in expansive covens. Our magic is better there; more… natural. Anyway, the mortals would always be looking to burn us at the stake, and they always failed at capturing the right people. That is… until we were betrayed. Some witch, I forget her name, 'accidentally' made it so that the mortals knew where to find the covens' camp… and then they used some sort of device they'd happened upon to send us to this realm." "Wow…" Divina utters, fascinated to be learning all this. "So, these last few centuries, the witches have been expanding their magic across the generations, hoping to find a way to make it back to Earth." "And what will we do once we're back there?" Divina wonders. "Well," says Peep, "We'll enslave them, of course, in the penance of their filthy ancestors. We'll rule over them with all the powers of hell, as is our birth right." "That sounds…" "Intoxicating?" Peep questions, "Indeed. And if we worked together… we could rule together… as sisters, dominating all of Earth." "I like the sound of that..." Divina utters, extending her arm. Peep extends her own, and the two sisters shake hands, representing a peaceful truce between them. Later, Peep can be seen returning to the church of the Wiki Witches of the West, where BelleLover is waiting up. "Hey honey," her mother greets, "You heading down to the basement to work on your world-crossing potions again?" "No…" Peep reveals, "I have a new idea." A devious smile is etched upon her face. In the morning, Joanna is seen making her way into the same café where she and Rachel have previously been seen meeting for dates. Rachel is already there, looking sullen, and Joanna wonders as she approaches and sits down why it is her girlfriend wanted to meet so urgently; "I grew worried when you went out for snacks last night and then didn't come back, are you okay?" "I'm fine, I'm just…" Rachel utters, and Joanna appears even more confused, wanting desperately to know what's wrong. "I… I came back last night, to the apartment…" "You did? Why didn't you come in?" "I… I overheard the conversation you were having with Emma… you told her how you killed your sister… and your friend…" "Oh, Rachel…" Joanna utters, wanting to curve this interaction, but the former genie is already shedding a tear, remembering, "You said I could disregard everything that… that woman told me, but… she told me exactly that. I knew you'd done some… some dark things but… I excused them, you know? You were messed up because of Silvia controlling your mind, or… I don't even know. I knew you were a powerful witch, I just… I just didn't know you were a murderer, and… for us to be together… I need total honesty, you know? After what Silvia put me through; put us both through..." "What are you saying?" Peep asks, deeply worried now, and then Rachel tells her, desolately, "I don't think this is gonna work." "Are you… breaking up with me?" Joanna questions. Rachel can't respond; she's too busy shedding tears. "But I… I really like you… and…" Joanna tries to reason; Rachel is finally able to say, "I really like you too… which is why this is so difficult." She gets to her feet and gives Peep one last, sad look before walking out that door. Joanna can't bring herself to watch her go, and Rachel continues to cry as she makes her way around the empty street corner. She turns around momentarily, wondering if perhaps she made a mistake… and then a sack is thrown over her head, and Divina Peep drags her away kicking and screaming. Liz is seen jumping across the rooftops of Storywik, allowing the wind to rush through her hair before settling, very cat-like, on a tree branch outside Joe's apartment, using her bot enhancements to listen in at his every move. Inside, Joe can be seen picking up his cell phone and dialling – on the other line, Emma Seer picks up. "Hi?" she says. "Hey, Emma… look, I've been thinking, about the other night, and…" "Oh, God… is this the good kind of thinking or the bad kind of thinking?" she questions. "Just thinking," he assures her playfully, "And, the result of this thinking would be me asking… do you wanna go to dinner with me? Tonight?" She is surprised, and doesn't answer at first. "Hello?" he questions. "Oh, hi…" she utters. "I kind of, um, asked you a question…" Joe reminds her awkwardly. "Yes! Yes you did, and um… yes." "Yes, as in… yes?" "Yes as in I wil go to dinner with you. Pick me up at eight?" "Sounds great," Joe smiles, hanging up the phone. Outside, an odd expression of jealousy is seen on Liz's face; one which surprises even her. Joanna can be seen returning to her apartment in tears, but when she approaches the door she discovers a note tacked to it. "I have your lover. Meet me at the library. Love, your dear sis x." Joanna takes the note and bunches it up in her hand, screaming and cursing and stomping. With no time to fumble for her keys, she uses magic to unlock the door and bursts into the apartment. "I am gonna slaughter that bitch!" she screeches, "But not with magic… oh no…" She approaches her wall safe, tearing the portrait off of the wall in order to get to it, and hastily busts the thing open. "Real magic is for real witches only…" she utters as she rifles through her magical artefacts, "Magic is too good for her." And then she pulls out a handgun. Making sure it's loaded, she storms out of the apartment, telling herself that it's time to end this once and for all. "Your magic is getting really good," Peep commends in flashback, watching as Divina manages to flare red lightning in the palm off her hand, switching it on and off at the drop of a hat and even turning it black every few times. "Thank you… I've been working really hard, but, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Peep smiles, before revealing, "To celebrate, I got you a little something from our inventory…" From the pouch on her hip, Peep takes out a beautiful blue, jeweled necklace with an odd yet flattering symbol engraved within the pendant. "Wow… for me?" Divina asks. "Indeed; turn around." Divina obliges, allowing her sister to draw the necklace across her neck and fasten it, and once it's on, Divina compliments its beauty, going on to ask what the symbol means. "It represents sisterhood… I… I thought it would be fitting…" "It's lovely," Divina assures, turning back around, "And… to thank you… I have something I wanna give you as well…" "Oh, you don't have to do that," Peep assures. "No, I do," Divina assures in turn, planting a massive hug on her twin sister, "It's this, by the way." Peep smiles, the two of them continuing to embrace… and then she looks guilty and unsure of what she's doing. Divina has Rachel on her knees on the floor of Silvia's old library; a pair of handcuffs are keeping her chained to a wall pipe. "Ain't the perks amazing when your boss is sheriff? Access to all kinds of cool stuff," Divina comments, gesturing the handcuffs, while Rachel just appears scared out of her mind as she continues to crouch there, crying. Divina sighs, saying that this whole 'waiting game' is almost killing her; "Of course, not as much as I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop squirming," Divina exclaims, yanking on the cuffs and causing Rachel a great deal of pain. She tries her best to shut up, wiping her eyes with her one free hand. And then, to Rachel's immense relief, Joanna bursts in with one hand behind her back, telling Divina that it's time to end this. "I'm surprised you didn't arrive via blood," the mercenary witch comments, "I half expected to start seeing droplets fall from the ceiling vent." "Well, I thought about it," Peep says, trying to keep her cool, "But then I wouldn't have been able to bring this." She takes her hand out from behind her back to reveal that she's holding a gun, and Divina appears thrilled. "Great! You brought one of those mortal metal death wands! That's gonna make this whole thing so much easier…" "What?" Joanna questions, "Killing you?" "No," says Divina, "Killing yourself. And if you don't…" she flares red lightning in her hand, pulling Rachel by the hair and holding the deadly energy close to her face, "…your ginger genie here gets it." Joanna appears deeply conflicted. In the bakery, Josh approaches the Kahns, who are still asking if anyone knows about their car. "I'm afraid," the Mayor tells them, "Your car was destroyed… someone pushed it off a cliff." "What?!" Mike exclaims, "Do you have any idea how much it was worth?!" "Hey, hey, man, I'm just as mad as you, really… it wasn't me who wrecked it…" Josh tells them. "Then just who the hell was it?!" Gabrielle wants to know. "His name is Renato Smith; he's… notorious around these parts for thievery." "Yes, the name does sound immigrant-y," Mike nods. "You know… he's a very good friend of Joe's. If you were to kill him, well… it'd get two birds with one stone, now, wouldn't it? You'd punish the man who stole your car… and Joe would be absolutely devastated. What a revenge that would be, eh?" "But… this Liz woman says that she can get us revenge," Gabrielle recalls. "And look how well that's turning out – you're stuck in some bakery where no one tells you anything… apart from me. I'm the Mayor of this drab little town, and I know a thing or two about cover-ups. You should take my advice and kill that scoundrel, and I can personally guarantee that you'll be walking away scot-free." The Kahns like the sound of this, but then Gabrielle recalls, "We lost our gun… what would we kill him with?" And then Josh uses magic to make his favoured scythe appear in his hand. He offers it to them, saying, "Why not this?" The married couple smile villainously. Divina is still holding red lightning next to Rachel's scared face, assuring her twin sister, who is simultaneously aiming the gun, that she could do it before she had time to shoot; "And even if you did fire on time… how good is your aim?" she positions herself behind Rachel, "You could get your lover instead, now, couldn't you? You wouldn't want that… but she'll be fine, if instead you just point that little toy at your head… and pull its trigger." Peep makes eye contact with Rachel, who manages to shake her head, telling her silently not to do it; Joanna remains entirely unsure of the situation. Divina loves it. In flashback, Peep is again seen returning home for the church where BelleLover is once again waiting for her. "There's something missing from the inventory," says the head witch, "An enchanted necklace that's meant for aiding the drainage of someone's magic… you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" "Actually, yes… I took it," Peep admits, "For… something." Belle squints at her daughter, coming to realize, "You're… you're up to something shifty, aren't you?" "Um…" "Oh, I'm so proud of you! I remember when I was youthful, pulling off deadly scams and the like… ah, you just go on about your day, honey. Love you." She proceeds to melt down into blood and head to bed, while Peep wipes her brow in relief. "Mom, wait," she then calls, and BelleLover forms back from blood, wondering what it is her daughter wants. "What's for dinner?" Peep questions. "Make it yourself, I ain't cookin'. Night," again she melts to blood, and Peep appears disappointed, sighing her way through the rest of the church. "Just kill her, what do I care?" Joanna tries in the present day, staring at Divina and Rachel. "You'd let your lover die?" Divina questions. "She's not my lover anymore," Joanna reveals, "She broke up with me, in fact… so, go ahead and buzz her brains out. Saves me the trouble actually. I just came here to shoot you – I couldn't give a rat's crap what happens to that bitch." "I'm not bluffing," Divina smiles, holding the red lightning closer to Rachel's face. "Neither am I," Joanna assures. "She'll die…" "Good." "Alright-y then," says Divina, and she lifts her fist so as to charge her energy-riddled hand into her hostage's face. Just as she begins to swing it down, Peep finds herself yelling, "Alright!" and Divina stops, smiling. "I knew it," says Divina, and Peep tearfully utters, "I'll… I'll do it. I'll kill myself." Her sister appears ecstatic. In her hovel, Divina now has her own magical chemistry set, and she smiles when Peep comes in, clutching her necklace sombrely. "So… what spells do you wanna work on today?" Peep wonders. "Oh, I just set this up for later," Divina says, gesturing the set, "I thought we could actually put magic aside for the day." "What do you mean?" Peep wonders, and Divina explains, "I've been looking for a way to express my gratitude for all you've done for me so…" she removes a cloth from atop the table, revealing a luscious dinner which she's prepared, "…I thought I'd show it with a nice family dinner." Peep appears touched, hugging her sister, and the two of them proceed to sit down to dine together. "No one's ever done anything so… sweet for me," Peep tells her. "What's wrong with them?" Divina smiles, plating up some food for her twin. That guilty expression once again creeps its way across Peep's face. Divina's necklace lies there, broken next to her dead body. A pool of blood emanates from her stab wound, and Peep stares down at her sadly, her mother now having walked away (see "Happy Birthday, Ms. President"). She picks the necklace up and she cups it in her hands, crying tears of sorrow. And then… she crushes it to dust in her grip, deciding not to use whatever extra dregs of magic it's managed to collect for her. She sprinkles the dust atop her sister's corpse, before beginning to drag her out back for burial in the hopes that no one will ever know (see "Another Time"). Divina watches in anticipation as Peep raises the gun to her head; Rachel is deeply fearful, crying even more than before as her ex-girlfriend prepares to pull the trigger, her eyes closed… and then a drop of blood falls on her nose, and her eyes open. Joanna lowers the gun in confusion, the blood drop rolling away onto the floor before more blood begins to pour from the ceiling vent. Divina is also confused, while Rachel just looks relieved that Peep's stopped her impending suicide. A pool of blood soon rests in the middle of the library, and then a form begins to rise from it – it's Selena, who puts her hands out and screams at the top of her lungs, "Stop the violence!" "David?" Joanna questions. "What are you doing here?" Divina would like to know. "I decided to take your advice, and be my own person. And, well… as a person, it turns out I don't condone coerced suicide… no matter how mean DeviousPeep may have been." She uses her magic to destroy the gun in Peep's hand, and then again to destroy the cuffs keeping Rachel chained to a wall pipe. She quickly crawls away, getting to her feet and making it to Peep; the two of them embrace joyously. "This… isn't over!" Divina exclaims, turning to blood herself and making her way up the wall, through the ceiling vent. "How did you know where to find us?" Joanna wonders. "Divina was acting strangely earlier, so… I've been following her. I was up in that air duct for a while, trying to be discrete, and then… I heard what was happening. I couldn't let you die…" "Thank you, Selena," Peep nods gratefully, and Selena nods in return, saying that she thinks she'll be on her way now. As she exits the library via the door, Joanna returns to hugging Rachel, whom she says she's glad is okay. "It was so scary, and then… I thought you were gonna… you know…" "It's okay," Joanna says, kissing her forehead, "It's over now." "You were… you were really gonna do it though… just to save me…" Rachel utters, still wiping away tears. "Of course I was… I wasn't gonna let you die, Rachel," Joanna promises, "I will never let anything bad happen to you." "I've been thinking… these past few seconds, that… that maybe I was a bit hasty earlier. Maybe… maybe we can stick it out a little longer?" "I like the sound of that," Peep smiles, kissing her now-again-girlfriend on the lips. "I love you," she utters, to which Rachel replies, "I love you too." They continue to kiss passionately. Justine is curling up to Rena on the couch in their apartment, watching television, when her cell phone rings. She answers it to Joe, who asks her to come and meet him, saying that it's urgent. "Wait, hold up, what's wrong?" she asks her son; and then we see Josh out on the balcony, talking through a cell phone and using magic to alter his voice to sound like Joe's, "I just… I really need you to get down to The Sword and Hammer, right now. Without dad." "Okay… I'll… I'll be right over," Lady promises, telling Rena that she has to go and leaving. Rena appears greatly confused, and then Josh dials again, this time calling Joe and disguising his voice as Rena's. "Joe, get down to our apartment right now – it's an emergency!" "Um, okay… I'll, er, be right over," Joe assures, greatly confused. Josh hangs up, smiling. We see Justine rushing her way through the town, toward the pub, wanting to make it to her son. Joe, meanwhile, is rushing through town via a different route, trying to make it to his parents' apartment. Rena just looks confused, wondering what it is that pulled his wife away so urgently, and he turns the TV off, standing up. "Dad!" Joe exclaims as he finally shows up, leaving the door open as he bursts in, "What is it, what's wrong?" "Um… nothing?" Rena questions, "What are you doing here?" "What do you mean, you called me…" Joe recalls. "No I didn't," Rena assures, and from out on the balcony, Josh enjoys watching the interaction go exactly to plan. "Oh, this is perfect," Gabrielle Kahn utters as she enters the open apartment, followed by her scythe-toting husband, "We get to kill the car thief in front of our 'son'… how great that you're here!" "What the hell are you guys doing here? What are you talking about?!" Joe exclaims, but Mike quickly pushes him to the ground, approaching Rena menacingly alongside his wife. Rena tries to step in, but then he's whacked around the face with the scythe's handle, and the Kahns manage between them to make the former Bureaucrat kneel – an ideal position to be beheaded. "Now watch, son…" Mike says, giving Joe time to get back to his feet, "This is something I really want you to see…" He raises the scythe, preparing to decapitate Rena for the crime of destroying their car, and in a panic Joe grabs a kitchen knife from the counter and throws it – it lodges itself directly in Mike's heart. As he falls to the floor, dead, the scythe falls as well, looking as though it's still going to cut Rena's head off. But then… "Oh, sh—" is the last thing Gabrielle Kahn ever says before the scythe, in an odd, physics-defying spin, pierces her back, pinning her to the ground, also dead. Rena gets to his feet, looking at the two dead people spreading blood across his white carpet, and then to his son. "What… just happened?" "I… I killed them… they were… they were gonna hurt you and… and I killed them…" he begins to weep. Rena quickly rushes over to comfort his son, who wipes his eyes, noticing the weapon sticking out of Gabrielle's corpse. "Is that… Josh's scythe?" he questions. "Yes… yes it is," Rena confirms, recognizing it. "Do you think…" Joe asks, "Do you think that he was working with them? With Liz?" The shot moves over to the two Kahns, whose smug smiles have finally been wiped off in death. Out on the balcony, meanwhile, Josh's smug smile appears perfectly intact before he disappears in a flurry of black smoke. "You did what?!" Liz exclaims back at the bakery, staring down both Selena and Divina. "Didi, I'm disappointed in you… I really thought you had faith in the cause and then you go and do this behind my back?" "Your so-called plans are taking too long to rise into fruition," Divina tells her, "Besides… Jdg98 isn't the only one powerful enough to destroy my sister." "What do you mean?" Liz wonders, staring her inferior down. "What I mean is that the daughter of both me and Peep has immense magic – perhaps she's even more than a match for your 'Messiah'." "Just… just go!" Liz yells, "Get out of my sight for a while!" "Whatever…" Divina utters, exiting the room. Liz punches the wall, her strength creating a hole, and Selena asks her mistress what she's going to do in order to speed things along a little. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do!" Liz screams, "I'm gonna take a leaf out of Didi's book… I'm gonna kidnap someone Joe loves." Emma is seen in her room at the B&B, having slipped into a nice dress and dolled herself up with pretty makeup, all to look appealing on her date with Joe tonight. She checks the clock on the wall and sees that it's exactly eight o'clock, and so all she need do now is await his knock on the door… knock, knock, knock… and there it is. Making sure her hair is nice and neat, she answers it, only for her red lips to drop in terror. Liz stands there, looking menacing as all hell. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" asks the bot. Scared, Emma quickly flares up a ball of red lightning in her hand, wanting to use it against her adversary. However, Liz is quickly able to grab the blonde's wrist and twist it to the side, causing her to scream as the magical energy dissipates. Liz then pushes her to the ground, causing her nice dress to tear a little, but Emma continues to remain feisty, crawling along the floor in an attempt to grab one of her arrows. She manages to snag one, but Liz tears it from her grip, using her bot strength to punch Emma in the face as she kneels down to collect it. She twirls the arrow through her fingers as she looks down at the unconscious witch at her feet. "Such a pretty thing…" she comments, sheathing the arrow beside her sword, "What a shame I'm the jealous type." She then grabs Emma's feet and begins to drag her away. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:DeviousPeep-Centric